


Sister Complex

by suika (amater_asu)



Series: SEXIU roommates AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: Getting along. Skipping classes. Meeting another member of The Oh Family.Damn,The Oh's and their unbelievably good genes.





	Sister Complex

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i don't even know this is like a journey of roommates!sexiu getting to know each other but like there's no specific plot that i want to develop maybe there will be later on... anyway, enjoy.
> 
> ah... there's violence but not graphic so i didn't put a specific warning.

“Here,” Minseok tossed his notebook at Sehun. “It’ll be useful. Just stay out of trouble with Teacher Lee.”

 

“I’m not Jongin,” Sehun said, inspecting the notebook in his hand. It looked decent. Minseok was really diligent and organized, it was painfully obvious everywhere.

 

“Jongin?” Minseok raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards another tall kid standing next to Sehun. He didn’t see him before because he was blocked by the wall. “Aaah.” he nodded in greeting at Jongin who smiled cutely.

 

“If you don’t mind, can I copy your notes?” Jongin asked him. Minseok didn’t expect the kid to be so adorable despite his looks. He was the complete opposite of Sehun.

 

“Of course.”

 

“You can’t.”

 

Sehun and Minseok said at the same time.

 

“I see you guys are getting along very well.”

 

Minseok tore his gaze away from Sehun. “Shut up, Yixing!”

 

Yixing just gave a little wave of his hand as he walked away with Junmyeon who was snickering. The dorm president and the member of student council were both so annoying. Minseok turned back to Jongin and nodded before glaring at Sehun. “If you don’t share, I’ll let Jongin have it instead,” he threatened.

 

“Well,” Sehun shrugged. “I can always have you tutor me.”

 

Minseok snorted. “Not gonna happen.”

 

“What did you say?” Sehun reached out to pinch both of Minseok’s cheeks and pulled.

 

“Ow!” Minseok cried, hitting Sehun’s arms repeatedly and the tall kid finally let go.

 

The bell rang before Minseok could take revenge. The kid was always so lucky that he was saved so many times from his fist but often times, it was because Sehun had a good reflex that he could dodge all his punches. And even though he was lanky, he could maintain a good posture and to top it all off, he played basketball. He had the height, good look and basically all it took to make girls flock themselves to him. So annoying.

 

Chemistry with Teacher Lee drained him mentally that it affected him physically. Sehun nudged Jongin who sat in front of him almost immediately after the teacher left and pointed at the back door. His friend rolled his eyes before nodding without saying anything. When Jongin faced the front again, Sehun picked his backpack with him and sneaked out of the classroom from the door at the back before the fourth period started.

 

Thanking the Gods—the sky was clear, no sign of rain—Sehun jumped over the fence and ran to where the car was waiting for him. He looked around to make sure that no one followed him and greeted his family driver, Joe, who pushed himself off the car when he saw him approaching. “Young master.” he bowed his head in greeting. Sehun only nodded before getting into the car. He looked at the clock in his phone. He couldn’t wait to finally see his sister again after weeks.

 

“Joe, what’s wrong?” Sehun poked his head out when the driver was taking too long. He gasped when he saw his driver with Minseok. Then a thought occurred to him. He turned to the third-year, grinning. “Wanna skip with me?”

 

Before Minseok could show any reaction, Sehun was already out of the car to drag him into the car himself and told Joe to hurry up and drive. There was a strange satisfaction that he felt in getting his roommate to skip with him and he didn’t even show a slight refusal at the idea (or maybe Minseok was never worried about his grades because he could easily get the first place if he wanted).

 

“You should do something about that sister complex of yours,” Minseok said quietly.

 

Joe glanced at the rear-view mirror and saw Sehun’s arms all over the petite boy, he smiled. The young master was known for his habit of distancing himself from other people, even his own parents except his sister so Joe was quite surprised at the fact that he could get comfortable around the petite boy. They must be so close.

 

“Only if you stop being such a clean freak.” Sehun flicked Minseok’s forehead gently.

 

Minseok pouted. “Can you be more adorable like Jongin?”

 

“Like I said, I’m not Jongin.”

 

“I was wrong about you,” Minseok said in reply. “I thought you were a good student.”

 

Sehun let out a laugh and put his head on Minseok shoulder. “I never said I was.”

 

The city was three hours of drive away, Minseok felt bad for Joe but the man brushed it off saying that it was his job to drive young master around. He didn’t even know Sehun was rich enough to hire a personal driver. He had heard of the Oh’s but he never met one himself—not that he knew anything about them in the first place.

 

He thanked Joe before following Sehun down the crosswalk. People were looking at them because they were still wearing uniform and Minseok just remembered his backpack and his phone. He started panicking.

 

“Can I borrow your phone?” he pulled at Sehun’s shirt.

 

“What do you need it for?”

 

Minseok grunted and reached out towards Sehun’s backpack. “Whose fault do you think it was? Give me your phone! I need to tell Junmyeon to secure my backpack and-”

 

“Sehun?”

 

They turned towards the voice. A young, tall and very beautiful woman was approaching them. She was clad in black suit, looking at them over her shades. Minseok had never seen someone so beautiful before that he was awestruck. The woman waved at them and there was a smile on Sehun’s face when he saw her. It looked so different from the smile he gave everyone—not that the kid smiled a lot anyway but Minseok still found himself at loss of words.

 

The Oh’s and their good genes.

 

“Oh? Your girlfriend?”

 

Minseok didn’t know why the initial reaction was to blush. He recalled the first time he entered the school as a freshman and everyone mistook him as a girl but over the years, he thought he had managed to look manlier just because Junmyeon and Yixing had stopped telling him to wear a skirt.

 

Sehun burst out laughing. “Let me introduce you to Kim Minseok, my girlfriend,”

 

Minseok pulled at the hair on Sehun’s nape. He let go when the kid yelped in pain.

 

“Nice to meet you, Minseok.” Sehun’s sister flashed him a toothy grin then she turned to her brother. “I thought you said you would never date someone for me.”

 

Sehun shook his head. “You’re still number one in my heart, nuna.”

 

It was the nth expression he had seen across Sehun’s face and none of them were the ones he had seen before even though they were roommates. Sehun was always clingy to him and teased him as a habit but he never looked so… young and carefree like he did now. It was almost as if he looked and finally acted his age around his sister and the new sight gave Minseok’s heart a gentle squeeze.

 

“So, you’re his roommate?”

 

Minseok nodded in reply.

 

“Thank you for taking care of him, Minseok,” Sehun’s sister said with a genuine smile.

 

Once again, he found it hard to form any coherent words. The siblings sitting in front of him were the most good looking person he had ever seen. It seemed that Sehun completely forgot about him as they fell easily into a conversation that Minseok wished he understood. There is it again, the gentle squeeze of his heart. 

 

He wondered, how nice would it be if he had a sibling?

 

The ring of Sehun’s phone distracted his thoughts. When he looked up, said device was shoved in his face. He took it in his hand and peeked at the caller IDㅡit was Junmyeon. Minseok was thinking to pick it up outside but it didn’t seem necessary since the siblings were practically in their own world.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

He changed his mind and rushed outside.

 

_ “Minseok? Where are you?”  _

 

“I’m at the city,”

 

_ “Are you kidding me? Come now, the principal is here!” _

 

A wave of panic washed over himㅡhe knew he shouldn’t have listened to Sehun and skipped class in his senior year but it wasn’t like he originally wanted to anyway! He intended to drag the kid back to his class but he was the one being dragged instead but why didn’t he refuse? You can’t lose your sense of judgement now of all times, Minseok, he told himself.

  
  


“What’s taking Minseok so long?”

 

Sehun straightened up in his seat and looked around the cafe. The seat in front of him was empty and Minseok was nowhere to be found.

 

“Where did he even go?”

 

His sister narrowed her eyes at him. “He went outside to pick up a call,”

 

At her reply, Sehun glanced outside the cafeㅡit was already dark.

 

“Shit,” he said under his breath and stood up.

 

“Nuna, I gotta go. I’m sorry.”

 

He paused in his track when he saw his sister also got out of her seat. 

 

“Let’s look for him together.”

 

\--

 

Minseok thought he now knew why his father was always so noisy about wanting him to get out of the house and go somewhere and apparently, it wasn’t just because his father was a wild photographer who traveled to capture the beauty of the world.

 

He sighed and put a stop to the swing he was sitting on. It was getting colder and he didn’t have anything with him except for Sehun’s phone. He had no idea how he got into the resident area either but thankfully, there was a playground area where he could rest his legs. They felt like they were going to fall off if he walked for another hour.

 

“That bastard, shouldn’t it be the time where he realized that I’m gone?” Minseok mumbled to himself, swinging his legs back and forth.

 

“Oh, look what we got here,” 

 

Three delinquents who thought they were cool enough to be a gangster surrounded him in no time, one of them grinned down at him which made him groan.

 

“I’m really in no mood to fight. Please let me go.” Minseok huffed.

 

One of them with a blond mohawk guffawed and started touching him, tipping his chin up so their eyes metㅡhe was glaring. Minseok could see the anger in his eyes and the intent to beat him up to pulp. Oh, there was one more thing… a glint of lust as soon as he saw Minseok’s face up close. He felt sick.

 

“A pretty little thing you are, huh,”

 

“Let go.” Minseok said through gritted teeth.

 

Minseok felt the guy’s hand slid down to his chest and that was when he’s had enough. It had been months since he started taking a break from judo club activities because of his senior years but he still had it in him to kick the mohawk’s head that he fell face first to the ground. The other two bastards slowly took a step back, seeing how their leader couldn’t even stand up after Minseok kicked him in the stomach.

 

“What the fuck are you doing there, Minseok?”

 

He turned around on his heels and found Sehun running towards him with his sister whispering grumpily behind him about how he should watch his language. The taller boy glared behind him and a few minutes later the three thugs trudged out of the park in haste. Minseok heaved a massive sigh and then felt Sehun’s hand on his cheek.

 

“Did you get hurt?” the boy asked and pulled his cheek.

 

“I will if you keep pinching my cheeks,” he deadpanned.

 

Sehun laughed but kept stretching his cheek like it was made of rubber.

 

“Stawp!”

 

“What’d you say, hm?”

 

Minseok reached out to grab a fistful of Sehun’s black hair.

 

“Hey! Not my hair!”

 

The both of them only stopped trying to strangle each other when Sehun’s sister yelled.

 

“That’s enough, boys. Let’s go home.”


End file.
